Feelings for Naruto
by dragoonrose
Summary: discontinued!untill i find time to fix it! Sasuke finds out that he has feelings for Naruto who kinda likes him already . They just happened to have a mission with some girl that likes him too!Well you have to read to find out!sasuxnaru. chapters redone
1. Chapter 1

This story is sasuxnaru so if you dont like it... don't read. This is the rewriten one so it is sooooo much better k!Sorry that it took so long. This story is ooc (out of charater)  
Also special thanks to Nadramon, DarkvsLight, and Road Kill Roko for the reviews. I will try to make the chapters longer and yes funnyer, but I'm not very good at this, okay. I will try though ;p. And kristy get ur-self on the computer k! (gessh)

Don't own it anything , just this story.

"talking"  
_'thought'  
(dreams)_

* * *

chapter 1 (I have no title for the chapters)

_(...Why is it so dark?Why is everyone dead? Darkness)_

* * *

**Naruto's pov.**

Naruto was siting around waiting for their perverded teacher to finally finish with his teaching stuff since they have been waiting for half an hour. He was off trying to teach new fighting stances to Sakura on the far side of the the training ground. But since Sasuke and Naruto knew them already they were to fight. Now they were just laying around, tired from fighting.

Naruto looked over at his rivel/friend that was a few feet away from him. Sasuke was there sleeping on the ground. He sudenly grinned evilly as he got an ideal that would help pass time. He would pull one of his pranks on the sleeping boy.

He ran to the river that was close to the training ground that they were at, and took out a water bottle. Insted of water he took some mud and filled the bottel half way up, then ran back over to the other boy. He studyed his face and noticed something. Sasuke didn't look like he usually did. He looked peacefull and some what pretty! His eyes were coverd by his hair and his lips were slightly parted in light breathes.

He then remembered what he was going to do and was about to dump the mud on him when Sasukes face changed. It looked like he was horrified by what he was seeing.

Not thinking, Naruto droped the mud and rushed to help is friend wake up. "Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he started to shake him awake.

"Yah" Sasuke said pushing Naruto away from his face when he woke from his slumber."What do you want, dobe?" he glared, than put on his emotionless face.

Naruto just ignored the glare. "Well, jerk ,I saw you having a bad dream or something so I decided to try and wake you up. Besides, we're not done with training yet."

Sasuke looked around and found Naruto was right. Kakashi was still training with Sakura, but they looked like they were about done. "Hn" Sasuke muttered while geting up.

"Hn! Thats all you ever really say! Not even a 'Thank you Naruto for waking my lazy-ass from that frightfull dream I was having!' Nothing."Naruto said frowning as he turned to walk away. He decided not to bring up the prank that he was going to play on him so that he could play it later. _'Ha I'll show that bastard.'_

Sasuke smiled at the shorter boys back. "Fine. I will buy you a bowl of ramen then." he stated while walking over to were Kakashi was to ask if they could go.

"Really" Naruto yelled turning around as his eyes lit up. _'Maybe I wont save my prank for later_.'

"Yes. But I am only buying you one dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What! Why only one?" Naruto said in an starteled voice, ignoring the 'dobe' part as if he hadn't said it at all.

"Biss." he answered and started to walk in the other direction.

"Biss. What the hell does that even mean." Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with his friend to ask to leave.

Sasuke just looked at him and smirked. "Because I said so."

"You're an arrogant jerk, you know that?" Naruto said glaring as best as he could. _'Never mind, the prank is so on. That bastard'_

* * *

Naruto had just finished his seventh bowl of ramen and was deciding if it was enough for now, while Sasuke had only one and had whatched Naruto finish. Neither of them were talking much.

"Man, that was good" Naruto stated after finally puting down his chopsticks and staring at Sasuke." You sure that thats _all_ you're going to eat?"

"Yes, I intend to sleep without geting sick." he replyed with an emotionless look ." You always eat to much. It's amazing that you don't get sick of this stuff idiot."this time he add a little frown of the lips to show his distast.

"Hey don't call me a idiot you ass. And I could never get sick from or of ramen." he complained sticking his nose in the air.

"Whatever. I guess that I will pay since you are done eating. But I'm only paying for two bowls remember."

"Chaep-ass" Naruto muttered under his breath '_ at least I get one free bowl of ramen'_. He realy didn't mind since he had tons of it at his house.

Sasuke just ignored the 'cheap-ass' comment and payed for two bowls of ramen like he had promised. "Later dead last" then he started to walked out of the ramon store leaving the blond siting by himself.

"Hey don't call me that you teme" Naruto called out to his retreating friend, then he payed for the rest of the ramen he had eaten and left.

He stared at the night sky as he walked along the dark roads. It was earlyer than it looked but no one was out despite that._'I wonder what Sauke was dreaming about? He didn't seem to like it'._He then realized that he had been walking the wrong way. His feet were taking him somewere other than home. He was now heading over twoards the bridge were he and his teammates meet when they had missions. He decided that it would be nice to get some air when he noticed that someone had the same ideal that he had. For on the bridge there was Sasuke.

_'Sasuke! What is he doing at the bridge all alone? Maybe I should hide?... No that's stupid..._' Apparently his body made the decision for him because the next thing he knew he was in a bush hiding._'This is just stupid. Why am I hiding in a bush from Sasuke over there?_' That seemed to be enough to convince his body because he started to get up.

"Idiot, what are you doing in a bush?"

"Huh" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking down at him."What did you call me?"

"An idiot. Now what are you doing in a bush?"

"Hey don't call me an idiot you jerk!" Naruto yelled while glaring."Anyway I thought you were going home?" he added in a lower tone.

"I thought I would get some freash air. Now why are you in a bush?"

"Oh I ,um, droped something" Naruto stuttered, _'yah like he will buy that.'_

"Oh. So you came to ge some freash air too?" he questioned raising a brow.

"Yes, why? Is there a problem with that?" 'He bought it?'

"No"he smirked "but you should at least make up a better excuss than that. I'll see you tomorrow dobe" and with that he left again.

Naruto just stood there grining for a moment then decided to go home.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

At last Sasuke 'finally' got home. For some reson he walked slower than usuall. He really wanted to talk with Naruto, but decided that it was better to go home for some much needed sleep instead.

He slowly walked up to his room that was just two doors away. His room was a normal room with a bed and the usual stuff, but it was almost all blue or black. He went over to the dresser to get his clothes then went to the bathroom to take his shower. When he was all done geting ready for the night he slipped into his bed to get some sleep.

_( "Hey Sasuke want to fight. Just practice though"_

_'Huh Naruto' "Sure"_

_"Here I come. Get ready"_

_"Hn" 'huh! Whats this...wights.'_

_"Hah" kick, punch, doge, punch,... __"Hey, why are you so slow Sasuke?"_

_'Because I have wights on you idiot' "..."_

_Darkness_

_"Naruto" nothing. "Naruto were are you?"_

_"Behind you"_

_"Huh"_

_Kiss)_

A/N sorry it took sooo long to rewrite. I will try to rewrite the next chapter soon but with school I have a lot of classes and not a lot of time! An-n-way please tell me if there are any miss-haps. And yes I'm trying to make the chapters longer so don't say that it is the same cause it's not. It's longer like people wanted; p! well bye bye and hope that you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

soooo sorry it took 4-ever. Thanks to Road Kill Roko & AngelKelley17. 1805 words boo-yahh

You know you don't have to read this junk! So no complaining,... unless it is about my stupid miss-happs...then it's fine!

And I don't own an-y-thing!!!

"talking"

_'thought'_

(_dream_)

**'Kyuubi's thought's cause the demon fox will enter soon!'3**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Sasuke's pov.**

"Whaa"Sasuke shot up in his bed flushtred. _'What kind of dream was that! I kissed Naruto. Actually he kissed me, but that doesn't mattered we still kissed!'_. He looked at his clock knowing that it was to early to get up.

5:23am.

_'Oh well. I won't be able to go back to sleep. I gess I can take my time geting ready this morning_' and with that he got out of bed to get his usual outfit and walk into the bath room to take a shower. He trIed not to think of the very weird dream that he just had.

As the hot water was running down his body he tried to solve the dream, that he was also trying to forget. He had feelings for _NO ONE_. Well, the only feelings that he did have weren't good ones anyway. So the question that he wanted to know the answer to was _''What is Naruto to me?''_ He turned off the water and steped out to the fogged mirror and looked at himself. After looking at himself for some time he sighed and started to get dressed, with the unanswered question lingering around him.

By the time Sasuke got to the kitchen to eat some brakfast it was already 6:05, yet he didn't feel like making anything. So he decided to eat a apple and to walk around. He also strated to remember the night befor as he took a bite out of the juicy fruit.

FLASH BACK

(He had just left Naruto and was standing on the bridge.)

_'Why did I find Naruto cute today when we were arguing? What is wrong with me? I don't think that that idiot is cute. I find him annoyind and loud, but not cute.'_ Wind suddenly hit his face as if to slap him for his nonsense. _'I can't have feelings for Naruto, can I?'_ With that thought in his mind he heard a noise near the side of the bridge.

The next thing he knew he saw Naruto in a bush acting stupid yet again. _'Out of all the peopel in the wrold, I have to think of HIM as cute! But he dose look adorable when he dose stupid stuff like this. Wait, that's off the subject. I'll think more about it at home, but not here and not now, and definitely not in front of him!'_

"Idiot, what are you doing in a bush?"

"Huh" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking down at him."What did you call me?"

"An idiot. Now what are you doing in a bush?" _'Making me repeat myself, dobe'_

"Hay don't call me an idiot you jerk!" Naruto yelled while glaring."Anyway I thought you were going home?" he added in a lower tone.

"I thought I would get some freash air. Now why are you in a bush?" _'Thrid time's the charm I gess.'_

"Oh I ,um..., droped something" Naruto stuttered.

_'Yah like I'll buy that.'_ "Oh. So you came to ge some freash air too?" he decided to questioned raising a brow.

"Yes, why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No"he smirked "but you should at least make up a better excuss than that. I'll see you tomorrow dobe" and with that he left again.

END OF FLASH BACK

His dream question was answered. _'It must have been the weird thoughts I was having.'_ Well he did say that he was going to think about his thoughts and he needed to know befor the up-coming mission, so he was stuck with trying to figure out if he really did like the annoying boy. _'Well if I have more crazy thoughts about him then I will have admit to myself that I might have feelings for him, but it can't be anything big. It's just some weird thoughts',_ and with that he was sadistfied.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at Naruto's...(so it's his pov. now)**

"Man, why did I hide form him. Now he's going to make fun of me for being in that stupid bush" Naruto complained out loud. 'It _looked like he was thinking of something very important. Mabe he will forget'_ he tried to convinced himself, knowing that there was no hope that the other boy would forget anything.

"Well I better go to the bridge to see the others", he said to himself as he left to see his teammates.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

Sakura was at the bridge pacing when Sasuke arrived. Usually he was the frist one to be at the bridge so this made him a little confused.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a werid voice "you're here early."

"So are you" he replied face blank to keep from looking confused. They were both there an hour and a half or so early. "So why are you here early Sakura?"

Her face turned a bright red."Oh, um..., I'm waiting for some one. Why are you this early?"

"I woke up early"Sasuke said wondering if she was telling the truth and, if so, who she could be waiting likely it'd be Ino so it didn't really bug him.

"Oh" she said looking around blushing a little more "I'm going to go, okay."

"What about the person that you are waiting for?" he asked curiously raising one of his eye browes.

"Oh, I will see them later. Bye" and with that she left in a different direction from here house blushing like mad.

_'What got into her?'_ Sasuke wondered once more befor going over to his usual waiting spot under the tree, taking out another apple to eat. _'Yummy apples. So delicious and juciy_.' He has always loved his apples.

.......small time skip.......

After an hour, Naruto and Sakura were both there. And after another three and a half hours Kakashi finally came to be greeted with a "YOU'R LATE" as usual.

"Well," Kakashi started," you see I was on my way when I heard a cry for help so I went to see what was wrong. When I finally got there this woman was crying because her dog was missing, so I said that I would go and find her dog for her. When I did, I returned it and she gave me the latest book of 'Come Come Paridice' see" Kakashi said while holding the book up for them to see.

"YAH RIGHT" screamed both of Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"So what is the new mission" Sasuke said without wanting to hear the fight go on.

"Well tomarrow we will be heading over to the Hidden Mist to escort a young lady back to the Leaf, so go and get ready, okay. We will be gone for two to three days. But we should be back in time for the lovers festival so don't worry." and then he winked and was gone, only to be replaced by a little cloud of smoke.

"Why do we have to do this stupid mission. Why can't we get one with more action. Who cares if we miss the lovers day thing."Naruto started to complaine while Sakura took this chance to cling to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun let's go togeather okay." After that said, Sakura started to blush as she ran away in the same direction that she had earlier, with her teammates looking at her retreating form.

"What is up with Sakura?" Naruto said turning twards Sasuke with confusion writen all over his face. "Usually she stays and clings to you or hits me over the head."

"How am I suppose to know that idiot" Sasuke said turning to leave. At least it explained most of her weirdness this morning. _'Better get away befor more fan girls come. Got to get away. Thank GOD we have this mission'_

"Hey, I'm not an stop calling me that you ass. I'm not that dumb."

"Are you sure of that, because you sure act like an idiot" Sasuke said turning his head showing his smirk.

"Yes I'm sure, teme" Naruto shot back with one of his glares.

_'Man he is just so adorable when he is angry! Wait, not the time to think of that!'_ "Yah sure. Whatever you say" Sasuke said turning his head away from the shorter boy and started walking ahead with Naruto walking with him up the road to his house so that he could pack for the mission. Why...no one knows.

'_Why dose he have to walk with me right now? Why am I so worried? Why does this festival have to be only days away? Can't it not even exists.'_ That was the only things going through Sasuke's mind right now. As he tried not to think of what would happen if he did like Naruto and if the festival wouldn't be real, he saw Naruto looking at him through the corner of his eye."What?"

Narutos shook his head. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself right now"

Pause. "Yes, I'm okay"

"M'kay, well see you tomarrow" Naruto stated as he turned to leave and start to pack for the upcoming mission.

"Yeah, bye" Sasuke said to himself as he also started to go home and pack.

* * *

yessss, sorry it still isn't very good butI didn't really want to write right now, but it is the only timeI can, sooo yah very stupid chapter! And yes I need to give Naruto a new word. "Ass" is just used too much in this chapter don't ya befor you people can complain about that, yes Naruto will call him something more insulting, or just better than "ass" an-n-ways. Well tell me if you have any ideals.(I need to get a name for the mist girl) and in advance THANK YOU VERY VREY MUCH! bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to AngelKelley17 and Road Kill Roko for the reviews. Ya' guys are great!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_(Dreaming)_

**'Kyuubi'**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Naruto's pov.**

Everbody was packed up and team 7 was already on their way over to the Hidden Mist. Naruto was runing around enjoying the walk when he noticed that he seemed to be the only one who was enjoying themself. Well Kakashi, you could never tell what that man was thinking, good thing too, and Sasuke wasn't the type to enjoy anything so then there was Sakura. She was acting werid again and this wasn't really bugging anyone but Naruto. Sasuke was probly just glad that she wasn't calling him Sasuke-kun and attatched to his arm and Kakashi was reading his book (that pervert) to even notice.

_'Hum...mabe I can get Sasuke to ask what is wrong with Sakura. She'll talk to him.'_ With that in mind, Naruto turned around and waited for the others to catch up. When they did Naruto stayed a little in the back where he found Sasuke. He looked like he was thinking about something very important.

_'Mabe he's worried about Sakura too' _Naruto thought as he approtched the mysterious boy."Hey Sasuke" he wispered so that only he could hear him. "I was thinking."

At this the other boy looked at him as if asking 'yeah and' or a 'you actually think sometimes?',so he continued. "Well, Sakura has been acting pretty werid lately and I was, er, wondering if you could go and, ah, ask her if she's okay?" he asked looking at him. _'Please work puppy eye's.'_

Sasuke glance over at the pink haired girl who was walking as if she were in a daydream. She had a light blush and kept giggling. Naruto could see that he didn't really want to go and talk to her, _'lets face it, he doesn't like to talk to anybody'_ he thought sarcasticly.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered then looked back at Naruto. "Why don't you go and ask her?"

"Well" Naruto started "she never wants to talk to me so I thought that you should ask. She's always trying to get your attention." he finished and looked strait ahead so he didn't have to face Sasuke.

"Fine dobe. If it will make you feel better. But you owe me big for this." the other boy muttered again. Naruto was amazed that he gave in so fast and turned to look at him again.

"Really Sasuke!" he exclaimed as his eyes began to light up.

"Yah sure, whatever " Sasuke muttered as he started to head over to Sakura.

_'That was a little too easy'_ Naruto declared as he ran over to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I was wondering..." Naruto stoped to looked up at his sensei. "...how much further is it?" he complained. (Kakashi sweatdrops and almost trips ;-p)

"Not that much." Kakashi answers still reading his book.

"But we have been walking almost all day and it's almost 5." Naruto continued.

"We're almost there " Kakashi insured smiling or smirking, it's hard to tell. He then patted his student lightly on the head as if he were still a five years old. Turning back to his book he added "We should be there in about 25 minutes."

* * *

_**25 minutes later**_

Woundering around deep in the woods, not to far from the village of the Hidden Mist we hear the oh-so familiar voices of team seven.

"Kakashi-sensei you said that we would be there!" a blond complained yelling loudly.

"Hey have we been here befor? The scenery looks _so_ familiar" replied a pervert with his face almost completely covered and an eye looking around lazily.

"We're in a forest. Of-corse it looks familiar" came the screams from the only girl in the group.

"You're going around in a circle, idiot." This time the voice was cold and calm and came from the only person who wasn't walking. Instead he was leaning against a tree just watching his idiotic teammates.

* * *

_**half an hour later**_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Finally the team made it. They were at the gates of the Hidden Mist Village. (yeah)

"Okay! Now we have to find a girl named Akira Hayase. We should find her on 'Moon-lit Road' house number 1336. Got it?" Kakashi asked giving out the information.

"YAH", "Got it", and"Hn" were the replies that he got as he soon disappered to be replaced by a little cloud of smoke.

"Okay, lets go!" Naruto yelled happily as he started to walk in any direction. "Uh...dose anyone have a map?" he asked as he turned around, confused about where to go. He looked kinda like a lost and innocent little kid.

_'He's so cute sometimes'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled out a map to hide his face. "It's this way" he said as he pointed to the right and started walking.

"Hey I'm going to go and find the wepons shop, kay" Sakura yelled as she started to run off ahead "I have a map so I'll see you guys later" Befor either of them could object she was gone.

"Well we might as well find Akiras house. Um...lead the way Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he fell in step with the taller boy.

"Where is your map" Sasuke asked a little irritated.

"I, um, accidentally left it at home" he said with his head down. "Do you mind if we share?"

"Whatever" He tried to sound angry but couldn't really be angry at the boy for long. Besides now he got to walk closer. He did like to be near the other boy and his strange thoughts were only proof of that. _'Maybe, just maybe I might have feelings for Naruto. But that's stupid. I must be sick.' _(He's in denial, how sweet.)

"Hey what's that" Naruto shouted bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts as he ran into what seemed like a park. Stoping at a clearing there was a huge stone sticking out of the ground.

"Hey, we don't have all night" Saske yelled at him. He waited for the shorter boy to hurry up and run back so they could find the house when he could hear Naruto call for him. But apparently Sasuke was taking to long for Naruto, so Naruto decided to just go and get him. He started to run over to taller boy as he triped on a rock. To Sasukes _'misfortune'(_yeah right: p_)_ Naruto triped and fell, landing on top of him making their lips connect.

Sasukes eyes widened in supprise for a moment with the contact but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately for him Naruto pulled away to get up. _'His lips are so soft. 'Ahhhh, stupid mind and stupid Naruto!'_

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that Sasuke. I didn't mean to fall on you."He said blushing as he looked at the ground.

"It's alright, baka" Sasuke said licking his lips then smirking. He looked up to see a faint blush on Narutos cheeks. _'What! Is he blushing? So adorable, makes me want to kiss him agian.'_

"So you're not mad" he said still looking at the ground. Then realizing what the other boy called him he yelled "Don't call me that you jerk!" to his face.

Sasuke was still smirking and was about to reply when someone steped out into the little clearing that they were at. It was a girl with yellowish hair and eyes(but the eyes are alittle darker). Her hair was up in a ponytail, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow, and was still long enough to flow down to her elbows. She wore a wird brown outfit with a white miniskirt and brown boots,and a matching choker necklace. "Hey, are you guys from around here? You don't look familiar" she said examining them. Then she started to giggle and blush. She turned around and picked up her basket that she put down earlier. She then turned back around to face them. "Do you need help finding something or someone?" she asked kindly. Hidden Mist Village was a small town where everyone knew each other so it was easy for her to see that they weren't form the village.

"Um, do you know who Akira Hayase is?" Naruto spoke up looking at her hoping that she could help. She started to giggle again but this time she didn't turn around. "What's so funny" Naruto yelled, feeling that she was laughing at him.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm Akira Hayase. How may I help you!"

"What!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke just stared at her. "You'r the one that we have to escort? " he asked pointing his finger at her.

"I guess, but we better go to my house and talk .Don't want to catch a cold." she said as she started to walk in another direction. "You guys coming" she yelled over her shoulder as she started to get to far ahead. Naruto grined at this and looked at Sasuke as they both started to follow Akira. _'This girl is a little strange'_ Sasuke thought as he followed Naruto.

* * *

Sorry it took forever! I tried to get it done faster but kinda fell behind! I will try to at least up date every month if not sooner, kay

Thanks again to: AngelKelley17 and Road Kill Roko for your reviews and also to all you who read this junk! If you have any thing to say please do and I will most likly reply. Well, bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, yah my computer doesn't like me so this chapter is shorter then the others okay-dokay! I will try and make the next chapter really really really long for ya people! -enjoy

Oh and thanks to...Chibi Freak, KyokoKat, FMA-lover16, and AngelKelley17! And every one reading the story.  
You guys are great!-now on with the fic.(yah!)

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sasuke's pov.**

Naruto and Sasuke fallowed Akira to her house. When they finally got there Akira let them in and told them to wait in the living room as she went to make some tea. Naruto sat down on the couch and Sasuke stood in the corner of the room near Naruto.

"That was easy huh" Naruto said as he faced Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded while looking at him then looked at the door that Akira went into. _'Why did she giggle and blush when she looked at us? Oh please don't tell me she's another fangirl.'_

Akira walked back into the room with the tea that she placed on the table as she took the seat opposite of Naruto. "So, you guys are the ones that are going to take me to the Leaf?" she askes as she looked at them once more. "I was told that there were going to be four people, not two." she now looked confused.

"There are four of us." Naruto spoke up with a grin spreading on his face. "We kinda split up though."

"Oh."

Sasuke was just watching her from the corner durring the whole conversation when he sensed Kakashi coming. Kakashi knocked on the door and Akira happily went to go and open it.

"Hello" she said smiling.

"Yo"Kakashi greeted as he raised his hand.

"Hello" was all Sakura said as Akira let them in.

"So are you the other ninjas?"

"Yes," Sakura answers as she sat down where Akira was siting."We are here to take you to the Leaf Village"

"That's great"Akira exclaims as she sits down by Naruto. She then looks up at him and gives him a smille as she starts to slightly blush again. _'Okay now she is too close to MY Naruto!And why is she blushing?'_ Kakashi seemed to notice this though as he moved over to him in a swift movement. "Something wrong Sasuke?" he wispers so that only Sasuke could hear.

"No, why"

"Ah you seemed so mad. Akira's siting by Naruto blushing and smiling at him! Mabe she likes him."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking Kakashi in the eye. _'Ah if Kakashi is right then she is soo dead! She is NOT stealing Naruto.'_

"What you don't think they make a cute couple? Huh?" Kakashi said looking back at them. They were busy talking on the couch to notice the coversation that Kakashi and Sasuke were having. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was smilling at Akira now._'She's as good as dead and 10 feet in the ground' _Sasuke thought as she gave him a hug. "Well now,"Kakashi said louder, leting everyone hear,"lets get to bed shall we. Akira we will see you in the morning."

"Wait you don't have to go" she said geting up."I have 3 spare rooms so that you can stay here. Sakura will have her own room and you guys can see who gets the other room to themselves, okay."Akira said moving over to the hall.

"That sounds like a great ideal"Sakura said standing up and joining Akira."So who gets the room to themselves"she asked eyeing them a little, yet already knowing the answer.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said pointing to their teacher."He's such a perverted bastered that we don't know what he might try, so he gets the room to himself"

"Fine with me" Sasuke says in a low voice._'Score! Maybe we can share a bed. ...What has my mind become?'_

"Aw but I wanted to sleep with Naruto and show him my new version of 'Come Come Paridice'." Kakashi said while holding up his new book that he already finished on the way here from the Leaf.(actually he never put the book down)

"I see what you mean" Akira said as she saw the title of the book. "I don't blame you guys."

"Okay then lets get to bed" Naruto said as he got up to join the girls and Kakashi by the hall.

* * *

Akira showed them the rooms and leaft them to get ready for bed as she needed her own sleep. Now Naruto and Sauske were in their room alone pulling out their pajamas.

"Uh, what side do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to look at the other boy.

"What?" Sasuke said in a bored voice. His plan was to treat Naruto as cold as he could to get Kakashi off of his tail. If Kakashi knew then that meant that Sakura and the dobe would find out eventually, and maybe never talk to him again. _'And I can't let that happen. Well maybe Sakura if that means that she will leave me alone.'_

"What side of the bed do you want?"Naruto repeted.

"Um, whatever side you don't take."he answered smugly as he took out his cloths. He was about to change when he noticed that Naruto was staring at him."What?"

"Oh, nothing" he said turning around and changing himself.

"Fine."Sasuke said as he turned around so that he didn't see anything._'This is going to be a long and hard night.' _He finished changing and heard Naruto slip into the bed."I'm going to get some water okay Naruto" he said walking out the door. A muffled "M'kay" was the only reply he got from Naruto who was already starting to fall asleep.

Sasuke walked trough the house to get to the kitchen. He got a cup and some water from the tab and started drinking the water. When he was done he put the cup in the sink and headed back to his and Naruto's room. He opened the door and steped in looking at the bed. _'Great. Naruto is in the middle of the bed. That bedhog'_ He thought as he sliped in on one side.

Naruto was already asleep and so Sasuke turned his back to him so he could keep himslef 'under controll'. Naruto seemed to have a different ideal though as his hand went over Sauskes side._'He's doing this on purpose'_ Saskue thought as he turned around to face him. He moved his arm and pushed Naruto a little over so he could get more room then closed his eyes.

Unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto turned facing the wall and backed up in to Sasuke. _'Oh well, he won't mind if I hold him. Just for tonight.'_ Saske thought as he sliped his arms around the blond boy. He soon fell asleep with the blond boy in his arms hoping that he would wake up befor the other boy did or he would have to explain something that he didn't want to.

**

* * *

**

**No pov.**

"It's barely mid-night. I wonder what the _kids_ are doing" Kakashi mused as he got up. He grabed his camera and started to head over to Sasuke's and Naruto's room. "You nerver know when there will be a moment" he wispered to some invisiable person as he opened the door. He went in quietly and closed the door behind him.

He found the bed easily and the perfect angle to _capture the moment. _Pressing the button on the top of the camera he walked out of the room giggling like a madman. "Mabe I should get a nice photo of Sakura for Lee." he said again to the invisiable person then stalked off to another room.

* * *

This chapter is done!It's short because that seems like a good place to stop. Bye bye for now and please reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

Ya! I fixed the last chapter cause I forgot to put something in. Curses!

And yes I'm almost done with the story(hopfully). If not then I'll just make the chapters longer or something so there aren't so many chapters to the story. Then I can start to fix the errors and junk. And by now we all know that I can't spell. so there are 3 things you could do if you don't like the story:

1)Piss off!No one is forcing you to read this junk.

2)Deal with it and be patient for once in your life. I know it's hard but that's life. Get use to it!

3)Run off to bug someone!(most likly your brother or sister, because we all know you do it anyways---now you'll have another reason.)

P.S. (Ranting done)Thanks to all you who read this! Now on with the junk,...um...story!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Naruto's pov.**

Naruto woke up feeling warm all around. More precisely around his waist. He finally opened his eyes and looked down to see arms wraped around him. _'What the hell. I've been kid-napped by old perverted people. What do I do? '_Naruto turned around to see Sasuke was the one who was holding onto him. '_Umm...well they arn't old or perverted at least.'_

'**Awww, your Sasuke is holding you.'** Kyuubi thought with a smirk.** 'I bet you're just _loving _this.'**

_'Shut it fox. Trying to remember where we are and stuff.' _Naruto thought back. As he remembered what happened last night he decided to use this for a prank and turned back around and started to yell "Sasuke you bastered get off of me. Pervert!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open instantly. "Wha" Sasuke said as he woke up. To Naruto it almost looked like he would jump right off the bed.

"You were holding me you bastard. I was probably better off sleeping with Kakashi-sensei " Naruto yelled again. _'I almost feel bad for what I'm doing to him. The key word here is, 'almost' though!'_ Naruto thought as he started to run to the door screaming.

Sasuke saw this and rushed to the door as fast as he could. As he reached the door it opened and who should walk in but Kakashi himself.

"So what are you two up to?"Kakashi asked looking at his students and smirking behind his mask.

"THAT PERVERT WAS..."Naruto started to yell but Saskue put a sock in his mouth and had his hand over it so he couldn't spit it out. _'Hey he put his sock in my mouth. This sock better be clean.'_

**'You know you shouldn't tease him too much. He might try and kill you with this sock.'** Kyuubi snickered.

_'Why don't you help instead of criticize?'_

**'Maybe next time you can get him to stop your talking with his mouth.'** To say the fox was happy was an understatment. Kyuubi loved to tease his blond host. After all they were like brothers now.

"We were doing nothing" Saskue said as he glared at Kakashi trying to make him leave. Kakashi was not taking the hint though and Naruto was putting up a fight. "Well what do you want?"

"I just came to see if you guys were up." Kakashi said trying to look hurt. "Oh and Sasuke, let Naruto go. Brakfast is ready" he said walking away.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and rushed to the door cuting off the way in and out. "Look, you moved over to my side, got it. If you tell anyone I might just have to kick you ass, okay." Sasuke said blushing to the other boy.

"And what do I get out of this?" Naruto asked putting his hands on his hips looking kind of like a girl. _'This is great! I might even get a servent out of this.'_

"What! You want me to do something for you to be quit about something that was your fault to begin with."

"Uh-huh!Or else I'm gonna tell everyone in the village that you're gay and you tried to molest me." Naruto said smirking.

**'Trying to tell him something kit?'**

_'Maybe.' _Naruto slyly answered.

"What! Where did me being gay come from? I'm not gay and I wasn't tring to molest you!"Sasuke said giving him a glare yet it wasn't as effective with his blush growing a little darker.

"Well, why else would you hold me in your sleep. And how do I know that you weren't sleeping, huh?"

"Mabe you're gay then. You were the one that was almost sleeping ontop of me" Naruto had to admit that he got him there. So he might like the bastard. Just a little bit though.

**'Yeah, keep telling yourself it's just a little bit. Tell me when you come to your** **senses.'** Kyuubi thought rolling it's eyes.

"Fine I wont tell!"Naruto said ignoring the fox and giving a small pout to Sasuke. _'And there goes the fun in things.'_"If you buy me ramen!"

"Hum, deal" Sasuke smirked again knowing that he won. He then moved out of the way to let Naruto go eat.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

Sasuke turned around so that he could change and cool his head. _'Naruto really doesn't know how powerful that pout is. It make's him oh so kissable and molestable.'_

"Aww.. A little lovers quarrel" Kakashi said appearing on the bed when Naruto left to go down stairs.

"What do you want?"

"Only to give you this."Kakashi said as he got up and gave Sasuke a picture.

Sasuke took the picture and looked at it."HOW DID YOU GET THIS YOU PERVERT?"Sasuke yelled at his teacher. For the picture was him and Naruto sleeping. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto, and Naruto had his head on Sasukes chest. Naruto's shirt was opened a little at the top because it was a button shirt and Sauske decided not to wear one becasue it was hot last night.

"Oh, I have my ways" Kakashi said as his one and only visable eye was in the shape of a crescent moon. "And I have tons of copies to so you can have that one." he stated waving and was soon gone in a puff of smoke. Ohh how he loves that trick.

* * *

**Sakuras pov.**

Finally team 7 and Akira were on their way to the Leaf village. Sakura decided to go and talk to Akira since she was geting bored, so she walked up to her calmly with a smile on her face. "So hows the trip so far?" Sakura asked looking over to the girl at her side. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes." Akira said with a bright smile. "You're soooo lucky to travel with some one who is so cute."with that she blushed and giggled softly.

"What?" Sakura said looking at her, fully this time " Yeah he's good looking but he's...don't even thing about it"

"Huh,?" Akira interupted, pointing at Sasuke. She should have said that she liked Naruto instead of not stating a name. She saw the way Sakura would cling to Sasuke so she was sure she could tell Sakura about her crush. "No way! I'm talking about Naruto."

"WHAT" Sakura almost yelled earning her looks from her teammates. She smiled at them with an apologetic look as they turned around. She then turned back to Akira. "Sorry" she wispered so that only Akira could hear her. "So you like Naruto and **NOT** Sasuke" She asked to make sure that she heard correctly.

"Yep why?" Akira then looked at Naruto with a faint blush on her cheeks. Sakura looked over at him to. Sure he was cute but Sasuke was hot and his body screamed sex god.

"Well, its just that most people would go for Sasuke that's all."

"Him, no way" Akira said pointing again, this time with a weird look on her face. "A guy like him is one of two things: one...he's gay and dosen't go for grils or two...he thinks too much of himself and dates only the most gorgeous girls." Akira looked over at him again. "I think it's the frist, no offence."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke again. She had some what gotten over him yet she was trying one last time. She would move on if he turned her down one more time, but she was still embarressed when it came to his answer. And sure he was good looking but she didn't think he was gay. The only problem with that thought was the fact that Sasuke has never been out with a girl(let alone anyone) so there was no way of telling. Sakura started to think of things and putting them togeather in that big brain of her's that she seems to never use. It would help her move on if he was gay to.

------Sakura's thoughts------

Well if it is true that Sasuke is gay then who would he like. The only person that could be, would be...well Naruto I guess. He actually talkes and listens to him. But they mostly only fight.

Well I could always do a little snooping around to see what happens. So far...Akira likes Naruto. If Sasuke is gay and likes Naruto he is sure to get jealous. But if that happens would Naruto be able to find out? If he does find out then who would he choose? More important, would he run away from Saskue.

* * *

As Sakura was thinking Kakashi was reading the book and observing his students and Akira. That's when he got an ideal. "Okay lets find a nice place to rest. In two more hours the sun will start to go down. After that we will rest up and camp tonight."

"Why don't we just hurry up and get going. the village shouldn't be _that_ far off." Sasuke said eyeing his teacher.

"Yes well, if we keep walking then it would get dark and we can't really run because we have Akira with us, so we should just set up camp and head out tomorrow."

"Hn" was the only response he got.

* * *

Okay chapter done and soooo sorry for taking forever!


End file.
